Ainsi va la vie
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: ça fait déjà un an...un an...OS faisant suite à Tôt ou tard s'en allait...peut être lu sans avoir lu la première! sasuxnaru...


**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série**: Naruto

**Genre**: le même que la précédente

**Résumé:** après que Naruto esi disparu, sasuke ne s'en remet tjs pas...

Donc voilà, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais j'ai eu envie de faire une suite à "**tôt ou tard s'en allait"** d'un coup, je me suis dit que ça devait être pas mal de suivre la vie de sasuke après cet évenement et comment il le vit!!!

alors j'espère que vous aimerez et pardon d'avance pour ce qui vont dire que je pourrais être un peu plus joyeuse!!!

**AINSI VA LA VIE...**

Cela fait quoi...un an maintenant...

Un an...c'est long quand même mais ça passe vite aussi...

Un an qui tu as assisté ...impuissant...à la mort de celui qui était tout pour toi...

Il t'a fallu du temps pour vraiment te dire que tu ne le reverrais plsu jamais...

Énormément de temps même...

Oh bien sur...tu n'étais pas tout seul...

Tu n'as jamais été tout seul...tous les jours il y avait quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie...

On t'a souvent proposé de quitter ton appartement...pensant que tu te sentirais mieux d'aller ailleurs...

Car là, tu pouvais ne faire que ressasser des souvenirs et que ça ne te ferait que plus de mal...

Mais tu as refusé poliment...ta vie était dans cet endroit et tu ne voulais pas le quitter...

Les premiers temps, tu as passé ton temps à t'entraîner...tu n'oubliais pas ce que tu étais...un ninja de haut niveau...tu ne devais pas oublier ton devoir...

Les gens ne le comprennaient pas...ils ne comprenaient pas ton entêtement et ton acharnement dans tes missions...

Ils pensaient que c'était juste pour toi, une façon de penser à autre chose...de t'évader loin de cette vie, loin de ces souvenirs...

Tu disaient qu'ils avaient torts...que tu allais très bien...

Tu disais ça...mais tu ne savais pas...

Qu'à toi aussi...tu te mentais...

Sakura s'est fait énormément de soucis pour toi...elle en a parlé à l'Hokage...

Tu as été convoqué...elle t'a dit de lever le pied et de prendre le temps qu'il te fallait...

Le temps pour quoi...c'est ce que tu lui as répondu...elle t'a regardé surprise...elle ne pensait pas que tu réagirais comme ça...

Alors tu as laissé tes yeux dérivés dans la pièce et tu t'es arrêté sur les photos de tous les hokage...

Et tu as murmuré...

- Lui aussi...il voulait être Hokage...

Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte tout de suite mais Tsunade t'a entendu et t'as regardé avec des yeux tristes alors que toi...tu la regardais avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension et tu lui en as voulu...parce qu'elle t'a obligé à arrêter les missions pendant un temps...

Tu ne savais même pas toi-même pourquoi les missions étaient si vitales pour toi...

Alors tu a marché dans les rues, les mains dans les poches, le regard baissé...tu as commencé à sentir des gouttes et tu as levé la tête...la pluie...elle t'a rappelé ce moment...

Oui...tu t'en souviens très bien...ce moment...à la vallée de la fin...il a plus aussi ce jour-là...

Mais déjà tu vois un parapluie se mettre au dessus de toi et tu vois malgré le masque...le visage souriant de kakashi...tu baisses de nouveau la tête et souris...

Il te raccompagne chez toi, vous n'avez pas parlé...pour se dire quoi de toute façon...

Tu le remercie et passe ta porte...il fait noir...le tonnerre gronde...tu ne cherches pas à allumer les lumières et tu t'asseois dans ton fauteuil...

Tu passes tes mains sur ton visage en soupirant...puis te lèves et te regardes dans la glace...tu as des cernes...tu n'es pas très beau à voir, faut dire que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dormi...ton regard est attiré par le reflet dans la glace et par ce qui se trouve sur un des meubles...

ça fait des jours et des jours que tu n'as plus fait attention à ce qu'il y a dans ton appartement...tu avances alors lentement et tu vois alors l'objet posé sur ta commode...

Tu le touches du bouts des doigts et là...ce geste semble réveiller en toi ce qui ne demandait qu'à sortir...

Tu t'effondres...tes jambres ne te supportant plus...tu te retrouve à genoux, par terre...tu as plaqué ta main devant ta bouche et tu sens quelque chose d'humide couler le long de ces dernières...

Et finalement...tu craques...pour la première fois en deux mois...tu laisse enfin toute sa souffrance prendre le dessus sur toi...tu te mets à hurler jusqu'à la mort...tu pleures comme tu n'as jamais pleurer...tu ne peux plus t'arrêter...et tu tapes par terre...tu tapes si fort que des marques de sang commencent à tacher le parquet...mais tu t'en fous...

Tu répètes son nom telle une lituanie...tu te dis que c'est pas possible...que c'est un cauchemars..que tu vas te réveiller et le voir entrer...tout sourire...

Mais seulement...la porte reste fermé...et toi, tu es là...par terre...serrant dans tes mains l'objet qui t'as fait réalisé qu'il te manque...qu'il te manque tellement que ton coeur est en lambeaux...en miettes...

Tu as dans tes mains le bandeau de Naruto...la bandeau de ton ange...

Et depuis ce jour..tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même...

Tu passes des fois des nuits entières...recroquevillé dans un coin...ta tête sur tes genoux et tes bras qui enserrent ces derniers...

Tu te balances sur toi-même...tu te cognes contre le mur derrière toi et parfois quand tu relèves la tête...ton visage est toujours innondé par les larmes...

Tu répètes toujours la même chose...

- Tu me manques...tu me manques...je t'aime...

Mais aller reprends toi...c'est ce que tu te dis mais tu n'y arrives pas...Cet amour qui ne cesse de te brûler, te détruit petit à petit...

Tu ne sors plus de chez toi...tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles...

C'est toujours la même personne...Sakura...qui te retrouve dans cet état et elle te prend dans ses bras...te répetant que ça va aller...ça va aller...

Alors tu l'écoutes et tu te force à sortir mais tu as maigri, tu n'arrive plus à manger...

Pourtant lorsque l'Hokage te demande si tu veux participer à une mission qui nécessite tous les meilleurs Ninja...tu acceptes sans réfélchir...

ça fait déjà un an maintenant...

Tu te retrouves dans la forêt avec shikamaru, Neji, kiba, Chôji, Ino, Sakura et tous les autres...vous êtes entourés par l'ennemi mais même inférieur en nombre...vous êtes bien plus fort...

Et tu le vois...

Tu le vois, lui...cet homme...qui un jour...

T'as enlevé la personne la plus précieuse à tes yeux...

La rage t'envahit comme jamais...tu ne vois plus personne autour de toi...tu ne vois que lui...il sent que tu le regardes et dans tes yeux...il y a tellement de haine...

Il prend la fuite et tu te met à courir après...tu ignores les cris des autres qui t'appellent...tu t'en fous...tu le rattrappes...

Il se retourne sans que tu t'y attende et tu sens une douleur lancinante dans ton corps mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention...

tu l'attrapes par la cou et serre si fort...si fort que tu finis par entendre craquer...et un corps tombe sans vie à tes pieds...

Tu es essouflé mais la douleur se rappelle à toi et tu grimaces...tu baisses la tête et tu le vois...

Ce kunaï planté dans ta chair et tu vois aussi la couleur de ton sang...noir...

tu sais que ce n'est pas bon car bientôt ta vue se trouble et tu tombe au sol...tes membres s'engourdissent...et tu as froid...

Tu rampes le mieux que tu peux, tu n'as presque plus de force...et tu finis par t'adosser contre un arbre...

Tu es fatigué, tu te dis que tu vas te reposer cinq minutes...les autres ne vont pas tarder...les rayons du soleil te réchauffe et tu fermes les yeux...

Puis tu ne sens plus le soleil et tu grognes en sentant que quelqu'un est devant toi...tu ouvres avec difficultés les yeux et regardes en face de toi...

Tu ne vois pas très bien...la personne est dans l'ombre...le soleil la cache mais ne cache pas une chose...

La couleur de ses yeux...

Tu le vois s'accroupir en face de toi et te sourire...comme dans tes souvenirs...il tend la main vers toi mais tu hésite à la prendre de peur que ce ne soit encore une hallucination de ta part...

Mais tu te dis que tu n'as rien à perdre et tu avances ta main...tu es surpris lorsque tes doigts touchent les siens et qu'ils finissent par s'entrelaçer...une seule phrase passe tes lèvres alors qu'il t'aide à te relever...

- Un an sans toi...c'est long tu sais...

Tu as droit à un sourire tellement tendre que tu ne lui en veux pas...et qu'il te dit qu'à lui aussi...tu lui as manqué...

Tu te retourne alors et tu te vois...toujours appuyer contre l'arbre...et tu comprends...

Tu sais alors que le moment où sakura te trouvera n'est pas loin, tu entends déjà leurs cris...

Tu espère seulement qu'elle ne pleurera pas...tu espère du fond du coeur qu'au moment où elle se penchera sur toi...

Alors elle le verra...

Ton sourire...

Et elle saura que...

Tout ira mieux...

**OWARI**

**Et hop, voilà la suite de la première...j'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée d'avoir écrit un truc aussi triste avant...**

**bon vous allez me dire c'est toujours aussi triste mais faut voir ça d'au antre oeil...**

**et se dire que ce qui est bien, c'est qu'ils finissent à nouveau ensemble et réunis!!!**

**moi c'est ça que je vois dans cette suite!!!**

**review!!!!!!**


End file.
